


Quiet

by ladybugwrites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugwrites/pseuds/ladybugwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something startles Bucky on a lazy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from my new tumblr baby, more-avengers-imagines! 
> 
> Once I get used to writing Marvel again, things will be longer, I promise.

It was a lazy day in the Avengers tower. Everyone, even Tony and Bruce, who were normally in the lab and working, was up to absolutely nothing.

Leading you to where you are now; laying peacefully in your room, Bucky half asleep while lying on your side with you absent mindedly running your hand through his hair. This is what the two of you normally do on the rare ‘off’ days you have; stay in your room with the tv playing something on Netflix on a low volume, you reading, and Bucky napping.

It was your normal.

Turned off from the rest of the world, no distractions, no agents continuously asking you questions.

You were pulled away from the book you had been reading by Bucky sleepily groaning at you, pushing his head against your hand. “You stopped.” He mumbled, making you smile. “Sorry, Bucky.” You replied quietly, going back to scratching the back of his head softly, a satisfied hum leaving Bucky. He threw his arm gently around the lower half of your body, pulling you closer to him as the two of you fell back into silence.

Suddenly, the comfortable silence you two had fallen in was interrupted by your cell phone going off, Bucky sitting up quickly and wide awake. “What the hell is that?” He asked with wide eyes, looking at you as you giggle quietly, reaching towards your phone to stop the loud ringing and to make sure it was on silent.

“Sorry, Bucky. Thought it was on silent, but guess not.” You said, looking at Bucky, who sat beside you, eyebrows furrowed together. “Scared the hell out of me, Y/N…” He murmured, moving to lay back down, his head resting on your side. “I’m sorry, Buck. I’ll make sure it’s on silent next time, yeah?” You say to him as he nodded slowly, moving his arm to gently grab your wrist, placing it on the back of his head as you smiled, using your nails to gently scratch the back of his head again.

“I’m convinced that you’re a cat, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You read this far! Whoa. Thank you, lovely, for reading the whole thing + my 2nd note!
> 
> This wasn't requested, but I do take requests on that blog, so... Check it out, please?


End file.
